Pick-A-Pair
So called because the contestant must do just that: Pick a pair of products. The pair of products the contestant is trying to pick must sell for the exact same price to win. Gameplay *The contestant is shown six grocery items with their prices concealed. The six consist of three pairs of items which share the same price. *The contestant must select two items which have the same price to win a prize. If they are incorrect, they are given one more chance to win by choosing one of the two products from their first selection and finding the matching-priced item. If the prices of the two items do not match twice, the game is over. Unlike Take Two, the contestant cannot give back both original selections on their second chance if they so choose; they must keep one of their original selections. History *The first Pick a Pair set, used from April 12, 1982 (#4481D) to October 10, 1988 (#6981D, which was taken out of rotation), had the grocery items rotating on a miniature Ferris wheel set to carnival music. Only half of the items were visible at a time, with the others rotated behind the game board. Background music was added during the playing of the game in mid-1985; the game board changed its colors from yellow to blue in November that same year. On September 14, 1990 (#7705D), the game returned when the current set was debuted and was renamed Pick-a-Pair. The game was not played for nearly two years between the last appearance of the Ferris wheel and the first appearance of the current set. Until the beginning of season 20, the current set's blue stripes were red and had more lights on its front. On December 18, 2012 (#6142K), the blue stripes got white stripes in it. *On December 21, 1984 (#5535D), after contestant Albert Pawalick unsuccessfully picked two items that did not match ($1.59 for the chili and $1.19 for the garlic bread), Bob told Albert the item that sold for $1.59 were the raisins as he attempted to explain about the props, but then he realized the game was not over and Albert got another chance. This goof led to Albert immediately keeping the chili and then picking the raisins, and Bob then told everyone about the cards hanging out so he could see the prices; as a result, Albert won a $3,605 trip to Japan. *On a 40th Season episode (aired March 21, 2012, #5893K), in honor of "Twins Day," Pick-a-Pair was played for not one but 2 Scion iQs worth $32,410 and was won. *On October 28, 2016 (#7665K) during Price's "Big Money Week," Pick-a-Pair was played for a cash amount of $20,000. Sadly it was lost. * During Season 46's "Kids Week" on March 23, 2018 (#8265K), Pick-a-Pair was played for $10,000, and was won. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 23. *Pick-A-Pair was one of seven pricing games seen on the fifth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 19, 2007 (#4045K, aired out of order on November 20), October 26, 2007 (#4055K, aired out of order on October 18), October 31, 2007 (#4063K), November 5, 2007 (#4071K, aired out of order on November 28), November 12, 2007 (#4081K, aired out of order on November 14), and November 20, 2007 (#4092K, aired out of order on October 25). Note *To make this game work, 3 grocery items are chosen backstage. Next, they must find 3 more grocery items that match their actual retail prices. For example: if a grocery item costs $1.25, a 2nd grocery item must also be $1.25. Pictures Pair.png Pick-a-Pair 1.jpg|Here's the old ferris wheel setup. This is from December 1984, where Albert played for a trip to Japan that he was awarded on a technicality (See above). Pick-a-Pair 1b.jpg|Here it is again, except the yellow parts of the setup are now blue. Pick-a-Pair 2c.jpg|Here's the current and less complicated setup with extra red lines. Pick-a-Pair 2.jpg|Here's the current and less complicated setup. Pick-a-Pair 2b.jpg|Here it is again during the Drew Carey era. By that time, the setup was altered and the color scheme has changed. Pick-A-Pair for a $3,190 Everett Console Piano PLUS a Lunch With Michael Damian (June 29, 1983, #4973D) pickapairmichaeldamian1.jpg pickapairmichaeldamian2.jpg pickapairmichaeldamian3.jpg pickapairmichaeldamian4.jpg|If she wins the piano, she will also go to lunch with Michael Damian at the Brown Derby. pickapairmichaeldamian5.jpg pickapairmichaeldamian6.jpg pickapairmichaeldamian7.jpg|Her first try. pickapairmichaeldamian8.jpg|She keeps the honey. pickapairmichaeldamian9.jpg pickapairmichaeldamian10.jpg|Her second try. The prices match! pickapairmichaeldamian11.jpg pickapairmichaeldamian12.jpg pickapairmichaeldamian13.jpg From the Season 11 Finale (August 26, 1983, #4985D) pickapair (8-26-1983) 1.jpg pickapair (8-26-1983) 2.jpg pickapair (8-26-1983) 3.jpg pickapair (8-26-1983) 4.jpg pickapair (8-26-1983) 5.jpg pickapair (8-26-1983) 6.jpg|His first try. Notice the 0 in front of the 1. pickapair (8-26-1983) 7.jpg|Hey! That zero is still there! pickapair (8-26-1983) 8.jpg pickapair (8-26-1983) 9.jpg|His second try, but the prices still do not match. pickapair (8-26-1983) 10.jpg pickapair (8-26-1983) 11.jpg From the 3,000th Show (October 1, 1986, #6203D, in reality, the 2,996th show) pickapair3000thshow1.jpg pickapair3000thshow2.jpg pickapair3000thshow3.jpg pickapair3000thshow4.jpg pickapair3000thshow5.jpg|Her first try. pickapair3000thshow6.jpg pickapair3000thshow7.jpg pickapair3000thshow8.jpg|Her second try, but the prices still do not match. pickapair3000thshow9.jpg|She should've taken the polish remover for her $1.19 pick. If she had kept the raisins at $1.59, then she should've taken the polish. Remember, two different products with two different names and two different prices here, folks. pickapair3000thshow10.jpg From December 11, 1990 (#7832D) pickapair(12-11-1990)1.jpg pickapair(12-11-1990)2.jpg pickapair(12-11-1990)3.jpg pickapair(12-11-1990)4.jpg pickapair(12-11-1990)5.jpg pickapair(12-11-1990)6.jpg Pick-A-Pair for a $9,898 Pair of Yamaha SuperJet JetSkis (September 13, 1993, #8881D) pickapair2yamahasuperjets1.jpg Screen_Shot_2019-05-06_at_5.46.16_PM.png pickapair2yamahasuperjets2.jpg pickapair2yamahasuperjets3.jpg pickapair2yamahasuperjets4.jpg pickapair2yamahasuperjets5.jpg Pick-A-Pair for an $11,565 Ford Ranger XL (January 30, 1998, #0625K) pickapairfordranger1.jpg pickapairfordranger2.jpg pickapairfordranger3.jpg pickapairfordranger4.jpg|His first try. pickapairfordranger5.jpg|His second try. The prices match! pickapairfordranger6.jpg pickapairfordranger7.jpg A Car Win from the Season 27 Premiere (September 21, 1998, #0821K, aired out of order on September 22) pickapaircar1998-1.jpg pickapaircar1998-2.jpg pickapaircar1998-3.jpg pickapaircar1998-4.jpg pickapaircar1998-5.jpg pickapaircar1998-6.jpg Pick-A-Pair for a $17,052 Reinell Beachcraft 185 Ski Boat (March 27, 2004, #015SP) pickapair17052reinellskiboat1.jpg pickapair17052reinellskiboat2.jpg pickapair17052reinellskiboat3.jpg pickapair17052reinellskiboat4.jpg|His first try. pickapair17052reinellskiboat5.jpg|His second try, but the prices still don't match. pickapair17052reinellskiboat6.jpg pickapair17052reinellskiboat7.jpg Pick-A-Pair for a $14,645 Game Room (September 19, 2005, #3331K) pickapair14645gameroom1.jpg pickapair14645gameroom2.jpg pickapair14645gameroom3.jpg|The candy bar is 55¢... pickapair14645gameroom4.jpg|...and so are the cookies! That's a rarity! The two cheapest products next to each other. pickapair14645gameroom5.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 8, 2007, #4025K) pickapair (6-8-2007) 1.jpg pickapair (6-8-2007) 2.jpg pickapair (6-8-2007) 3.jpg pickapair (6-8-2007) 4.jpg pickapair (6-8-2007) 5.jpg First Pick-A-Pair Winner With Drew Carey (October 26, 2007, #4055K, aired out of order on October 18 as the first playing with Drew) pickapairfirstcareywin1.jpg pickapairfirstcareywin2.jpg pickapairfirstcareywin3.jpg pickapairfirstcareywin4.jpg|His first try. pickapairfirstcareywin5.jpg|His second try. The prices match! pickapairfirstcareywin6.jpg pickapairfirstcareywin7.jpg Pick-a-Pair for a $24,531 Electracraft 16CS 15.6' Party Boat (May 14, 2008, #032SP, aired out of order on May 7) pickapairpartyboat1.jpg pickapairpartyboat2.jpg pickapairpartyboat3.jpg pickapairpartyboat4.jpg|His first try. pickapairpartyboat5.jpg|His second try, but the prices still do not match. pickapairpartyboat6.jpg|He should've taken the pain relief. Or, he should've kept the deodorant and picked the cleaner, as both were $4.19. pickapairpartyboat7.jpg Pick-a-Pair for an $18,918 Trip to China (February 1, 2012, #5823K) pickapair18918china1.jpg pickapair18918china2.jpg pickapair18918china3.jpg pickapair18918china4.jpg pickapair18918china5.jpg|Her first try. pickapair18918china6.jpg|Her second try. The prices match! pickapair18918china7.jpg pickapair18918china8.jpg pickapair18918china9.jpg pickapair18918china10.jpg Pick-a-Pair for a $32,410 Pair of Scion iQ's (March 21, 2012, #5893K) pickapair2scioniqs1.jpg pickapair2scioniqs2.jpg pickapair2scioniqs3.jpg pickapair2scioniqs4.jpg pickapair2scioniqs5.jpg pickapair2scioniqs6.jpg pickapair2scioniqs7.jpg Pick-A-Pair for a $17,556 Trip to Aruba (December 31, 2013, #6552K, aired out of order on December 30) pickapair17556aruba1.jpg pickapair17556aruba2.jpg pickapair17556aruba3.jpg pickapair17556aruba4.jpg pickapair17556aruba5.jpg pickapair17556aruba6.jpg pickapair17556aruba7.jpg pickapair17556aruba8.jpg Pick-A-Pair for 3 Bridesmaids Dresses, a Maggie Sottero Wedding Dress, and 4 Tuxedos worth $6,355 (February 14, 2014, #6615K) pickapairweddingclothes1.jpg pickapairweddingclothes2.jpg pickapairweddingclothes3.jpg pickapairweddingclothes4.jpg pickapairweddingclothes5.jpg pickapairweddingclothes6.jpg pickapairweddingclothes7.jpg pickapairweddingclothes8.jpg pickapairweddingclothes9.jpg Pick-A-Pair for a $26,290 Bathroom Set (May 10, 2016, #7532K) pickapair26000bathroom1.jpg pickapair26000bathroom2.jpg pickapair26000bathroom3.jpg pickapair26000bathroom4.jpg pickapair26000bathroom5.jpg|His first try. pickapair26000bathroom6.jpg|His second try, but the prices still don't match. pickapair26000bathroom7.jpg|He should've taken the snack for his $6.49 pick. As for $12.99, he should've kept the hair color and then picked the pain relief. pickapair26000bathroom8.jpg pickapair26000bathroom9.jpg Pick-a-Pair for $20,000 (October 28, 2016, #7665K) 20000pickapair.jpg 20000pickapair2.jpg 20000pickapair3.jpg 20000pickapair4.jpg|Her first try. 20000pickapair5.jpg|Her second try, but the prices still do not match. 20000pickapair6.jpg|She should've taken the cleaner. 20000pickapair7.jpg Pick-A-Pair for a Rockwood GeoPro G14 Trailer and Camping Equipment worth $18,799 (October 10, 2017, #8042K) pickapairgeoprotrailer1.jpg pickapairgeoprotrailer2.jpg pickapairgeoprotrailer3.jpg pickapairgeoprotrailer4.jpg pickapairgeoprotrailer5.jpg pickapairgeoprotrailer6.jpg pickapairgeoprotrailer7.jpg pickapairgeoprotrailer8.jpg Pick-a-Pair for $10,000 from Youth Week (March 23, 2018, #8265K) pickapair10k1.jpg pickapair10k2.jpg pickapair10k3.jpg pickapair10k4.jpg pickapair10k5.jpg Jay's Tokyo Trip and Cash Equivalent Win (October 10, 2018, #8443K) pickapairjay1.jpg pickapairjay2.jpg pickapairjay3.jpg pickapairjay4.jpg pickapairjay5.jpg|He wins the trip to Tokyo and $9,477 in cash. Pick-a-Pair for a Trip to Fiji and a 'Hollywood Dinner with Drew Carey' worth $9,929 (December 31, 2018, #8561K) pickapairfijiwood1.jpg pickapairfijiwood2.jpg pickapairfijiwood3.jpg pickapairfijiwood4.jpg pickapairfijiwood5.jpg|His first try. pickapairfijiwood6.jpg|His second try. The prices match! pickapairfijiwood7.jpg pickapairfijiwood8.jpg Pick-A-Pair for $10,000 from the Valentine's Day Special (February 14, 2019, #8624K) pickapair10k2019-1.jpg pickapair10k2019-2.jpg pickapair10k2019-3.jpg pickapair10k2019-4.jpg pickapair10k2019-5.jpg|Their first try. pickapair10k2019-6.jpg|Their second try, but the prices still don't match. pickapair10k2019-7.jpg pickapair10k2019-8.jpg pickapair10k2019-9.jpg Pick-A-Pair for a $7,044 Ultimate Dream Garage (February 19, 2019, #8632K, aired out of order on May 28) pickapairdreamgarage1.jpg pickapairdreamgarage2.jpg pickapairdreamgarage3.jpg pickapairdreamgarage4.jpg pickapairdreamgarage5.jpg pickapairdreamgarage6.jpg pickapairdreamgarage7.jpg pickapairdreamgarage8.jpg pickapairdreamgarage9.jpg pickapairdreamgarage10.jpg pickapairdreamgarage11.jpg Pick-A-Pair for a Panasonic Camcorder with Light & Tripod Kit and a Movie Theater Rental worth $5,182 (March 21, 2019, #8674K, aired out of order on April 25, originally rescheduled to air on March 14) highschoolpickapair1.jpg highschoolpickapair2.jpg highschoolpickapair3.jpg highschoolpickapair4.jpg highschoolpickapair5.jpg|His first try. highschoolpickapair6.jpg|His second try. The prices match! highschoolpickapair7.jpg highschoolpickapair8.jpg A Pick-A-Pair Win With Leah's Winnings Added to the Showcase Jackpot (October 16, 2019, #8853K, aired out of order on October 15) pickapairbigmoneyweek2019-1.jpg pickapairbigmoneyweek2019-2.jpg pickapairbigmoneyweek2019-3.jpg pickapairbigmoneyweek2019-4.jpg pickapairbigmoneyweek2019-5.jpg pickapairbigmoneyweek2019-6.jpg pickapairbigmoneyweek2019-7.jpg pickapairbigmoneyweek2019-8.jpg|The showcase jackpot is at $22,267. pickapairbigmoneyweek2019-9.jpg Pick-A-Pair for a $16,675 Trip to Rome (December 12, 2019, #8934K) pickapair16675rome1.jpg pickapair16675rome2.jpg pickapair16675rome3.jpg pickapair16675rome4.jpg pickapair16675rome5.jpg|Her first try. pickapair16675rome6.jpg|Her second try. The prices match! pickapair16675rome7.jpg pickapair16675rome8.jpg Family Christmas Pick-A-Pair (December 24, 2019, #8952K) familychristmaspickapair1.jpg familychristmaspickapair2.jpg familychristmaspickapair3.jpg familychristmaspickapair4.jpg familychristmaspickapair5.jpg familychristmaspickapair6.jpg Pick-A-Pair With the HAIM Sisters (January 20, 2020, #8991K, aired out of order on January 22) pickapairhaimsisters1.jpg pickapairhaimsisters2.jpg pickapairhaimsisters3.jpg pickapairhaimsisters4.jpg pickapairhaimsisters5.jpg|His first try. pickapairhaimsisters6.jpg|His second try. The prices match! pickapairhaimsisters7.jpg pickapairhaimsisters8.jpg pickapairhaimsisters9.jpg International versions *On the UK versions hosted by both Leslie Crowther and Bruce Forsyth, Pick-A-Pair used small prizes, and an abstract setup was used. On the Bob Warman version, it was played with six grocery items as it did in the US, but with the same type of setup as the other aforementioned versions. On the Joe Pasquale version, it used only four grocery items, using a setup based on the current American version. Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:The Numbers Must Match to Win Category:The Player is in Command Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"P" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:April Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:Untimed Games Category:Second Chance Games Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:Make-a-Match Games